Kids World's Adventures of An American Tail
Kids World's Adventures of An American Tail is the Kids World/Don Bluth film created by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount and a good movie since Kids World's Adventures of The Land Before Time. It will appear on YouTube and Google Drive in the near future. Plot In 1885 Shostka, Russia, the Mousekewitzes—a Russian-Jewish family of mice are forced to emigrate to the United States, after an army of Cossacks and their cats destroy their village as part of anti-Jewish pogroms. During the trip overseas, the family's young son, Fievel, gets separated from the others and washes overboard in a storm. Thinking that Fievel has drowned, the others arrive in New York City.Fievel, however, floats to America in a bottle and, after a pep talk from a French pigeon named Henri, embarks on a quest to find his family. He is waylaid by conman Warren T. Rat, who gains his trust and then sells him to a sweatshop. He escapes with Tony, a street-smart Italian mouse, and they join up with Bridget, an Irish mouse trying to rouse her fellow mice to stand up to cats. When a gang of cats called the Mott Street Maulers attacks a mouse marketplace, the immigrant mice learn that the tales of a cat-free country are not true. Bridget takes Fievel and Tony to see Honest John, a drunk but reliable politician who knows all the voting mice in New York City. But, as the Mousekewitzes have not yet registered to vote, he can not help Fievel find them. Meanwhile, Fievel's sister, Tanya, tells her gloomy parents she has a feeling that Fievel is still alive, but her parents insist that the feeling will eventually go away. Led by the rich and powerful Gussie Mausheimer, the mice hold a rally to decide what to do about the cats. Warren T. Rat is extorting them all for protection that he never provides. No one has any idea what to do about it, until Fievel whispers a plan to Gussie. The mice take over an abandoned building on Chelsea Pier and begin constructing their plan. On the day of launch, Fievel gets lost and stumbles upon Warren T.'s lair. He discovers that he is actually a cat in disguise, and the leader of the Maulers. They capture and imprison Fievel, but a goofy, soft-hearted cat named Tiger befriends and releases him. Fievel races back to the pier with the cats chasing after him when Gussie orders the mice to release the secret weapon. A huge mechanical mouse, inspired by the bedtime tales Papa told to Fievel of the "Giant Mouse of Minsk", chases the cats down the pier and into the water. A tramp steamer bound for Hong Kong picks them up and carries them away. During the battle, Fievel is once again separated from his family and falls into despair when a group of orphans tell him that he should have given up years earlier. Papa Mouskewitz overhears Bridget and Tony calling out to Fievel, but is sure that there may be another "Fievel" somewhere, until Mama finds their son's hat. They team up for a final effort to find him and, in the end, the sound of Papa's violin leads Fievel back into the arms of his family. The journey ends with Henri taking everyone to see his newly completed project— the Statue of Liberty, and the Mouskewitzes' new life in America begins. Parts Part 1: docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2… Part 2: docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2… Part 3: docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2… Part 4: docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2… Part 5: docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2… Part 6: docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2… Part 7: docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2… Part 8: docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2… Credits: docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2… Trivia * Oliver, Maclom, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, DJ, Stephanie, Tanner, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Judy Moody, Casper, Wendy, Leo Little, Amy, Annie, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie, Madeline and her friends, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marissa, Ben Hilton, Jamie,Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, German Speaking Boy, Juel, Erin, Dennis The Menace and his friends, Becky O'Shea and her Little Giants' Friends Ash and his Friends, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Godzilla and his Friends, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, Mike, Sulley, Earl and his Family, the Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Vanhouten, Alex Whitney, Yakko and his Sibblings, the Tiny Toons, Blard Simpleton, Matt Metalgarurumon, Billy, Ttark, Laura Powers, Bloom and her friends, Chaintlceer and his Friends, Ariel and her Friends and Family, Genie, Littlefoot and his Friends, Spongebob,And His Friends Batman, Robin, Clifford and his Friends, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, IG-88 and his Friends, MrSMBRULEZ, Hank Hill and his Friends Sam Clover Alex Gumball Darwin Penny Steve Urkel Larry David Jerry Seinfeld and his Friends Robin Starlyn (from Tom and Jerry the Movie), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, Ma, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and the Land Before Time Gang, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Chanticleer, Owen, Izzy, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Alvin, Brittany, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and eakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, SoPupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Plnic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur and the gang, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz Simba, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Ash and the characters, Littlefoot's siblings and the characters, Spongebob and the characters, Scooby-Doo and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Ariel, Melody, Princess Jasmine, Belle, Princess Aroura, Princess Odette, Princess Tiana, Snow White, the entire cast from Regular Show, Meta Knight, Pajama Sam, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dr. Rabbit, Dr. Brushwell, the Star Fox team, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362 Kids World's Adventures Team, the Tiny Toons gang, and the rest of the characters are heroes will guest star in this film. Gallery Pooh's_Adventures_of_An_American_Tail_Poster.jpg Timon_and_Pumbaa's_adventures_of_An_American_Tail.jpg Heckle_and_Jeckle's_Adventures_of_An_American_Tail_Poster.jpg Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail Poster.jpg Littlefoot's_Adventures_of_An_American_Tail_Poster_2.jpg Chipmunks_Tunes_Babies_&_All-Stars'_Adventures_of_An_American_Tail.jpg Category:Kids World/Don Bluth films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Spin-off films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Animals and Kids films Category:DeviantART Category:1992